


Marriage

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Mandalorian Wedding, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: That one time a Mandalorian proposed aggressively to the man who saw his face and lived to tell the tale.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Marriage

He hadn't meant to panic the way he did. The moment the helmet came off his head he begun to panic in a way he hadn't since he was a child. When he looked someone in the eye for the first time since he took the Creed, all logic slipped from his brain.

Normally Din could've formed a good lie to answer Valin Hess' question, but he was panicking. No one thinks well when they panic. But then Mayfeld came up and saved his ass from embarrassment and likely a shootout. It was fine until he was called "Brown Eyes". Of all the things to call him that was the best Mayfeld had? But it worked, thank the Maker, it actually worked!

Then there was a shootout and Din went back to wanting to strangle Mayfeld, but only for a moment. He clearly had a traumatic response to Valin and Din respected him for keeping his cool as long as he did. But that didn't last long because now they were shooting their way out of the refinery. 

_Damn Mayfeld!_ They thankfully had luck on their side and managed to escape. Now everyone who saw his face was dead, except for one. Din was honestly on the verge of a nervous breakdown by this point. He couldn't just kill Mayfeld! Sure, he wanted to at times, but now? It didn't feel right. He had to do something but what?

Then, like magic, he came up with a stupid idea as they sat in the Slave I and was transported back to the rendezvous site by Boba Fett.

"Marry me."

Mayfeld had choked on laughter and shock for a solid minute, eyes wide and confused. Din was dead serious. Though that was the only way someone could take him with the Trooper helmet on.

"Y-You're joking."

"No, either you marry me or you die."

"Jeez! Talking about not taking no for an answer! What the hell brought this up?"

"By the Creed, only family may see my face. You either marry me or die. I will not lose my creed."

Mayfeld laughs nervously, "S-So... Marriage, huh? Want a big ceremony or something?"

"No, we're getting married right now before we meet up with the others," Din grabs Mayfeld's wrist as he says this, forcing the other man to stop and look at him. It wasn't obvious, but Din was once again panicking. He was about to marry someone he used to despise- Well, maybe despise is too strong of a word. Sure, back when they worked together Migs Mayfeld was a bit much, but he was tolerable.

Mayfeld was going into his own version of panicking. He was deciding to be lovey dovey in order to quickly get on his now fiance's good side, "So, pretty boy. How we gonna do this? Walk up and announce that we're in love? Or admit that I saw your pretty eyes and it was either death or getting hitched?"

"We're saying our vows right now, then we'll act like nothing happened."

Mayfeld was... Disappointed?

"Hold up, that's it? No suddenly declaration of our love?"

Mayfeld admit he had some attraction to Din beforehand, so marrying him wasn't so awful, just sudden. But he didn't even get to show off his catch?

"Hey now! Marriage is about communication and devotion. You're getting to keep your creed out of this, I want something, too!"

"Such as?"

"Not to be a damn secret from your friends!"

Din tilts his head in a way that makes Mayfeld want his helmet to be off so he could see his face because he knows that his tone of voice wasn't matching it, "You want this to be public?"

"Uh. Yes? My family thought I would never get married. If this is happening _everyone_ is going to know."

Mayfeld was refusing to back down so Din complied, "Fine, Mayfeld. We'll tell the others after out vows."

Mayfeld smirks, "Another thing, brown eyes. Gotta call me by my first name."

"Fine."

May- ugh, Migs, was pleased, "Alright, how we gonna do this? Anything special we need to do?"

Din takes Migs' hands, this causes the other man to stiffen and blush horribly, "Repeat after me."

___

Fennec and Cara wait for the Slave I to land, both were impressed by Mayfeld and Cara had different plans for him now. As the ship landed and the ramp was down, Mayfeld struts out of the ship with a laughing Boba and a quiet Din in tow.

"Guess what!"

Cara stares, "... What?"

Mayfeld shocks the two women by grabbing Din and pulling him close, "We got hitched!"

Boba releases a wave of laughter, almost falling to the ground, "This happened all while I was saving their asses!"

Din sighs but returns Mayfeld's hold, causing the other man to smile even broader than before, "I have some explaining to do. If you'll listen."

Cara and Fennec share a look before turning to the man, "You better not skip any details."


End file.
